


Ruins

by reeby10



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Eleanor Shellstrop has some issues, F/F, Femslash February 2019, she's mostly ok with that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: A therapist once said she had issues with anyone having something she doesn’t, even if she doesn’t want it, and that’s where her urge to ruin beautiful things and people comes from.





	Ruins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clytemnestras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clytemnestras/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](https://clockwork-hart1.dreamwidth.org/52403.html?thread=862643#cmt862643) for clockwork-hart1's Femslash February 2019.

Eleanor will freely admit that Tahani is the hottest woman she’s ever seen. Hottest person period, maybe. She’s beautiful and elegant and everything that Eleanor will never be.

She’s fine with that, and she doesn’t even think it’s her covering up some insecurity or jealousy. Tahani’s just… something else. Incomparable. Terrifying in how beautiful and confident she is even when she’s not trying to be intimidating.

All of that means that Eleanor is constantly fighting down the urge to mess her up a little. Get her a little dirty, tarnish that polished exterior just a bit. It’s a reaction she’s familiar with, because it’s happened before. A therapist once said she had issues with anyone having something she doesn’t, even if she doesn’t want it, and that’s where her urge to ruin beautiful things and people comes from. She keyed his fancy car later, and studiously ignored his words.

When she and Tahani start dating, though, she can’t stop thinking about it. When they’re kissing, she twines her hands into Tahani’s perfectly curled locks of hair, messing it up in her fervor, and she wonders if she’s messing Tahani up too. When they’re out in public and people see Tahani, then frown a little when they Eleanor holding her hand, she wonders if she’s ruined her image.

That’s what bothers her, that she’s thinking about it when she never has before. She’s not sure if she’s the one that’s changed, or if it’s just something about Tahani that brings such thoughts out in her. She’d wonder if Tahani was screwing her up too, if that wasn’t such a ridiculous thought.

She decides, eventually, that it’s not worth worrying about. Tahani hasn’t said anything, so maybe it’s nothing. Pushing things away she doesn’t want to deal with has always been one of her best skills anyway. It’s easier, and better, to just go along and enjoy this thing with Tahani and let it go where it will.

If Tahani doesn’t mind Eleanor ruining her, who is she to argue?


End file.
